


Все дети разные

by trololonasty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Children, Family, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: У разных детей разные проблемы, но у их родителей проблема одна.





	Все дети разные

Джеймсу Сириусу Поттеру было пять лет, и он был абсолютно неуправляемым ребенком. Его отец втайне подумывал, что это наказание за все грехи молодости, которые он совершил. Рон с этим соглашался, но добавлял, что, скорее, это наказание за небезопасный незапланированный секс, в результате которого и рождаются такие дьявольские отродья. В то, что Джеймс был обычным ребенком, Рон не верил. Иногда Гарри думал, что Рон прав, но утешал себя тем, что, когда придет время, это ему там точно зачтется. 

Альбусу Северусу Поттеру было три года, и он был полной противоположностью своего старшего брата. Он был настолько спокоен, насколько это вообще возможно в трехлетнем возрасте, даже чересчур. Джордж, глядя на племянника, только неверяще качал головой, вспоминая рассказы Молли о том, что они с Фредом вытворяли уже тогда, хоть и неосознанно. Он даже подозревал в Альбусе сквиба в связи с полной апатией и совершенным отсутствием выплесков стихийной магии, но своими подозрениями не делился ни с кем, кроме своей жены Анджелины, которая только скептически смотрела на мужа и немного улыбалась.

Лили Луне Поттер был всего год, и она категорически отказывалась слезать с рук своей матери. У Джинни болела спина, ноги и руки, но Лили была неумолима. Единственное, что могло стянуть ее с материнских рук и отвлечь хотя бы на полчаса, – это ворох тряпья, который она с упоением перебирала. Но идиллия длилась недолго: как только Лили заканчивала с тряпками, начинался скандал с оркестром, и никто, кроме Джинни, не мог ее успокоить.

Джинни, которая была младшей из семи детей в семье, переносила все это стойко, хоть и сильно уставала. Но для Гарри было в новинку носиться за Джеймсом по оврагам и косогорам и спасать соседских котов от его консервных банок и стихийной магии, пытаться хоть как-то встряхнуть Ала, которому, казалось, все ни по чем, и не давать ему проспать целый день и помогать Джинни с Лили, которая принималась вопить, как только мать исчезала из поля зрения, поэтому он был, мягко говоря, озадачен, а точнее – просто в ужасе.

Как-то раз они с Джинни сидели на кухне в одно из редких мгновений покоя: Лили занималась с кучей одежды, Ал спал, а Джеймса Гарри только что снял с дерева и посадил в песочницу, которую хорошо было видно из окна.

– Они все замечательные, правда? – умиляющимся, но немного уставшим материнским голосом сказала Джинни.

Гарри усмехнулся:

– Да, особенно когда спят зубами к стенке.

Джинни с деланно суровым видом толкнула его в бок, но тоже улыбнулась.

– Ну, может, и не все, разве что Джеймс… – добавил Гарри, с видом мученика наблюдая, как тот вылезает из песочницы и несется вслед за соседской кошкой.

– Все дети разные, – ласково произнесла Джинни.

«Все дети разные», – подумал Гарри, мысленно соглашаясь с женой, – «но это не повод любить кого-то из них больше».

 

 

Роуз Уизли было три, и она швыряла и рвала все, что попадалось ей под руку. Гермиона первым делом спрятала от нее всю посуду, книги, вазы и прочие бьющиеся и рвущиеся предметы, а Рон – свои квиддичные награды, плакаты Пушек и коллекцию карточек от шоколадных лягушек. Но это не помешало Роуз разбить любимое блюдо бабушки Уизли и порвать газету дедушки Грейнджера так же, как и регулярно переворачивать свою комнату вверх дном. Сначала родители пытались объяснить ей, что так вести себя нельзя, но Рон сдался через неделю, а через месяц махнула рукой и Гермиона.

Хьюго Уизли был год, и он, не в пример сестре, был очень усидчивым. Он еще не умел читать, но мог просидеть полдня, разглядывая какую-нибудь книжку, что весьма радовало Гермиону и немного беспокоило Рона.

– Того и гляди попадет на Рейвенкло и не станет в квиддич играть, – сказал он Гермионе однажды. – Знаю я этих рейвенкловцев, их и метлой в команду не загонишь. За Роуз я даже не переживаю: с ее метательными способностями только Охотником и быть.

Гермиона посмотрела на него одним из тех всегда немного пугающих, но в то же время восхищающих его взглядов и сказала:

– Все дети разные, Рон. 

И Рон подумал, что, даже если Хьюго действительно не станет играть в квиддич, он не будет любить его от этого меньше, и в который раз признал правоту жены.

 

 

Скорпиусу Гипериону Малфою было четыре, и он был совсем не похож на своего отца. Драко знал это наверняка, а потому, когда к ним в гости приезжала сестра Астории, Дафна, или наведывалась на чай Нарцисса, которые каждый раз утверждали, что мальчик – точная копия своего папы, Драко только неопределенно хмыкал и ничего не говорил. Конечно, внешне они были очень похожи, но характером Скорпиус явно пошел в породу Гринграссов, в этом Драко был уверен. Их вкусы абсолютно не совпадали, это он понял еще тогда, когда Астория спросила у Скорпиуса, в какой цвет он хочет перекрасить свою комнату, и когда они все вместе в первый раз пошли к Фортескью. Любимым цветом Скорпиуса был синий, а мороженое он ел всегда шоколадное – ни то, ни другое Драко терпеть не мог.

Однажды Астория спросила, отчего Драко всегда кажется недовольным, когда кто-либо говорит, что Скорпиус на него похож.

– Да потому, что на самом деле он не похож на меня ни капли, – ответил Драко таким тоном, будто ему приходится объяснять очевидное.

Астория лишь покачала головой:

– Все дети разные, Драко. В том, что ему нравится не то, что тебе, нет ничего такого.

«Все дети разные», – думал Драко, приказывая эльфам перекрасить комнату сына в синий. «Все дети разные», – повторял себе он, покупая Скорпиусу его любимое шоколадное мороженое. И, увидев радостное лицо сына, Драко впервые согласился со своей женой.

 


End file.
